The development of computer networks and internetworks has enabled rapid communication and information exchange on a global scale. At the same time, it has become increasingly difficult and more expensive to remain anonymous on communication networks. The technical and financial burden of supporting a non-attributable computer network is high. Further, even when a non-attributable network is maintained, the non-attributable network may have an attributable network point of origin, obviating the effectiveness of the non-attributable network.